Casados a Primera Vista
by Clau Felton Black
Summary: Corazón de Bruja se está modernizando y para atraer público joven ha adaptado el reality show Casados a Primera Vista a la revista. Hermione ha decidido participar en la primera edición, ¿qué tan malo puede ser que te escojan un esposo cuya identidad te revelarán en el altar el día de la boda?
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Casados a Primera Vista  
 **Autora:** Clau Felton Black  
 **Summary:** Corazón de Bruja se está modernizando y para atraer público joven ha adaptado el reality show Casados a Primera Vista a la revista. Hermione ha decidido participar en la primera edición, ¿qué tan malo puede ser que te escojan un esposo cuya identidad te revelarán en el altar el día de la boda?  
 **Beta:** Sin beta.  
 **Pairing:** Draco/Hermione  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Romance/ligero toque de humor  
 **Disclaimer:** El universo y los personajes de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.  
 **Nota de la autora:** Este fanfic participa en el Concurso "Mi Pareja Especial", de los Amortentia Awards en FB y las variables asignadas fueron: Primavera, fuego, terracota, lirios, jarrón. Y si les gusta lo suficiente, ¡voten por él en la página! Las votaciones serán del 23 al 29 de julio.

 **Casados a Primera Vista**

Harry abrió su boca en un claro gesto de sorpresa. Eso no podía estar pasando, Hermione simplemente no podía haber accedido a esta locura. A él también se lo había propuesto y se había negado en redondo a participar. ¿Cómo era posible que Hermione hubiera dicho que sí? Eso era inconcebible.

—¡Estás loca! —exclamó Harry indignado sin poderse contener.

—No, ya tomé mi decisión y lo principal: ya acepté. Así que no me vengas con sermones.

—¿Y si te emparejan mal?

—En Corazón de Bruja me garantizaron que los perfiles iban a ser analizados con seriedad. Además, he llenado más cuestionarios sobre mis aficiones, gustos, manías y obsesiones, que todos los exámenes que hicimos en Hogwarts en los siete años combinados.

—Y tú, por supuesto, confías en todo lo que te dice Corazón de Bruja.

—Bueeeeeno, ellos nunca han sido mi principal fuente de información, pero quieren modernizarse. Además, tú sabes que Ginny trabaja con ellos en la producción de esta nueva sección.

—Eso no es garantía de nada —la interrumpió Harry.

—Pero a mí me pareció un proyecto interesante. Es un experimento social, Harry. Además, yo no he salido con nadie en el último año y medio. Tampoco es que esté desesperada —Harry no pudo evitar resoplar y Hermione lo vio mosqueada—, es solo que quiero hacer algo diferente y loco, siquiera una vez en la vida.

—Pues bonita forma de aderezar tu vida amorosa.

—Ay, vamos, Harry. No seas tan dramático.

—Vas a estar monitoreada, 24/7 durante seis semanas, tu vida será publicada semana a semana como si fuera una fotonovela y con boletines especiales para los suscriptores VIP, recibirás cartas y vociferadores de seguidores, ¿estás segura que soportarás esa presión? Y por otro lado, esto tendrá validez y repercusiones legales, no es algo que podrás deshacer a la primera discusión con quien sea tu marido.

—Harry, sobrevivimos a Voldemort cuando teníamos diecisiete años. Hemos estado en el foco público desde esa edad. Estoy segura que puedo con cualquier reto en la vida.

—Creo que no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco vio entrar a su futura esposa y quiso soltar allí mismo una carcajada. No sabía qué era más hilarante. Si la cara de horror de su padre o la de Harry Potter que llevaba a la novia del brazo, y que en este momento se miraba ya más dispuesto a salir corriendo de allí con ella que a entregarla.

Su madre le miró fijamente, sus ojos entrecerrados y calculadores. ¡Como si él hubiera tenido algo que ver en la selección de la novia! Demonios. Lucius y Narcisa habían discutido con él hasta casi quedarse sin saliva tratando de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Su madre en su desesperación le presentó varios excelentes prospectos a futura esposa que estarían dispuestas a casarse con él sin hacer preguntas. _¿Quieres casarte a ciegas? Pues al menos hazlo con una chica de una familia que conozcamos_ , le había dicho Narcisa. Pero Draco estaba harto de chiquillas estiradas y sin neuronas.

Estaba allí, al pie del altar y a minutos de casarse con Hermione Jean Granger. Él solo respiró hondo, se acomodó el chaleco y estiró las mangas de su chaqué para que todo su traje estuviera impecable para recibir a la dama. Iba a seguir adelante con esto hasta las últimas consecuencias. A sus espaldas, Blaise que lo acompañaba en el altar como su padrino de bodas, se removió nervioso.

—Ay... Por... Mer...lín —exclamó Blaise atrás suyo—. ¿Irás a estar bien con todo este circo?

Draco se volteó lentamente a verlo.

—Es Granger.

—Precisamente… y Harry Potter te pulverizará si le sucede algo.

—Ella es capaz de hacerlo sola y sí, estaré bien. El circo es necesario y tú lo sabes.

—No lo es y también lo sabes. Pero allá tú y tu necesidad de ser el centro de atención.

Draco sonrió de lado y regresó su vista al frente para ver que, efectivamente, Harry Potter se había llevado casi a rastras a Granger afuera del salón. Hubo un ligero barullo. La gente de Corazón de Bruja también se precipitó fuera. Frunció el ceño y esperó. ¿Sería posible que Potter le iba a arruinar hasta el día de su boda? Sí, bueno, era una boda a ciegas, pero igual era el día de su boda.

Hasta ellos llegaron una serie de voces alzadas. Entre ellas, Draco reconoció a la perfección la voz de Potter, pero no alcanzó a escuchar lo que estaba vociferando. De seguro estaba tratando de que convencerla de no casarse. No le extrañaba nada. Entonces, sonó la voz de mando indiscutible de Granger. Luego se hizo silencio.

La puerta se abrió y todos, muy solemnes, volvieron a entrar. Potter se miraba más resignado que convencido.

—Mírate en Potter —le susurró Blaise—, así será tu vida las próximas seis semanas.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. La música comenzó a sonar dando inicio a la ceremonia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione vio su reflejo en el espejo del baño del lujoso Hotel Savoy donde pasarían la noche de bodas. Sin importar el mago designado, en sus planes nunca había estado consumar el matrimonio esa misma noche. Observó su pijama de seda blanca, no era revelador pero tampoco parecía una abuelita. No quería dar la impresión de estar desesperada por una follada, mucho menos con Draco Malfoy. Oh dioses, se había casado con Draco Malfoy. De entre todos los magos de Inglaterra, la habían emparejado con Draco.

Estaban en una suite nupcial y a pesar de las protestas de Draco, la gente de Corazón de Bruja entró a la pequeña sala que había en la suite y que daba paso a la habitación principal, y se instalaron allí para pasar la noche. Eso les permitió a ambos tener una idea más clara de lo que serían los próximos dos meses: cero intimidad, todo documentado para la revista. Ni modo, los dos habían firmado para eso.

Ella salió del baño y observó que Draco se había quitado la levita y el chaleco de su chaqué, y los había dejado sobre el respaldo de una silla junto a la ventana. Las mangas de la camisa enrolladas y el corbatón tirado sobre la mesa, junto a las fresas bañadas en chocolate y la botella de champaña cortesía del hotel. Ella vio a Draco con nuevos ojos. Los años le habían sentado muy bien. Ya no era el muchacho larguirucho del colegio. Su cuerpo se había ensanchado, con músculos bien definidos. Su rubio flequillo caía indolente sobre su rostro y sí, tenía que admitir que Draco siempre le había parecido guapo pero en esa época estudiantil, sus actitudes prepotentes y clasistas habían matado cualquier encanto.

Casi no habían coincidido en ninguna parte desde que salieron de Hogwarts después del fin de la guerra. Él se había dedicado a los negocios familiares y a expandirlos por toda Europa, y ella a su carrera como abogada en el Ministerio de Magia, donde trabajaba muy duro para adquirir la experiencia necesaria para subir peldaños en el ministerio.

Cuando la vio salir ya con la pijama. Draco levantó una de sus cejas.

—Pensé que íbamos a brindar antes de prepararnos para dormir.

—El corsé me estaba matando —le confesó ella, sobándose sobre costados desde la cintura hasta las caderas—, y siempre podemos brindar aunque yo esté en pijama.

—Nop, dame unos minutos —Draco movió su varita y su ropa de dormir salió de la maleta hacia el baño.

Se cambió de ropa a toda prisa. Cuando salió del baño, vio a Hermione sentada junto a la ventana, observando la bonita vista que desde su habitación tenían del río Támesis y del London Eye. Su cabello ya no parecía tan indomable como cuando estaban en el colegio y su figura se había estilizado bastante. Draco caminó hacia Hermione dentro de la hermosa habitación. Tenía que reconocer que la gente de la revista había tratado de proporcionarles una primer noche romántica. Hermione volvió su mirada hacia él y en cuánto le vio contuvo un resoplido de risa.

—¿Pijama de seda negra? —preguntó ella divertida—. Es como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo para vestir pijamas opuestas.

—Tú y yo siempre hemos sido como el yin y el yang —replicó él encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de mantener un tono jovial.

Pasado el shock del inicio de la ceremonia, Draco había notado que Hermione se comportaba de manera bastante civilizada con él. Ningún comentario irónico, ni nada de autosuficiencia, así que él también había puesto de su parte para que todo transcurriera con tranquilidad. Y a parte de las miradas desconfiadas de Potter y Weasley (ciertos hábitos parecían difíciles de superar), todo en la pequeña recepción que siguió a la ceremonia había ido mejor de lo esperaba. Incluso sus padres se habían comportado bastante bien. Ahora, como estaban en un lugar neutral, ambos habían bajado la guardia un poco más. Les gustara o no, estaban juntos en esto para las próximas seis semanas y había que sacarle el mejor partido posible.

Ella tomó una de las fresas y la mordió. Dejó escapar un gemido complacido cuando el chocolate se derritió en su boca. Draco agarró la botella de champaña y la abrió. El corcho salió disparado y rebotó en el techo, la espumeante bebida comenzó a rebalsarse de la botella y Draco se apresuró a servirla en las copas.

Chocaron sus copas en un pequeño brindis.

—No puedo creer que sobrevivimos este día —dijo Draco, sentándose en la cama, frente a Hermione.

—Yo tampoco —admitió ella con un suspiro—. Pasó un día, nos quedan cincuenta y nueve.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Aterrada y tú.

—¿Aterrada por la situación o por que soy yo? —preguntó cauteloso.

—¿Las dos?

Draco inhaló profundo por la sorpresa. Pensó que como el trato entre ellos había sido cordial, ella había superado cualquier resquemor hacia él.

—Oye, no te ofendas —Hermione bajó la voz, sabía que los de Corazón de Bruja estarían atentos a cualquier conversación—. Tú y yo no tenemos la mejor de las historias juntos, siempre te burlaste de mí en el colegio y me viste como poca cosa. Y con toda esta situación en que nos hemos metido...

—Admito que no será muy cómodo andar con el periodista y el fotógrafo tras nuestros talones, para que luego toda Inglaterra sepa lo que hablamos. Pero volviendo al tema del colegio, quiero creer que ambos hemos madurado, porque tú tampoco eras una perita en miel y ustedes siempre me menospreciaron solo por pertenecer a Slytherin.

—¿Solo?

Draco sonrió de lado.

—Sé que éramos unos críos malcriados pero ustedes también eran unos intratables.

Hermione dejó escapar otro suspiro.

—¿Será esta nuestra primera desavenencia matrimonial?

—No.

—Qué bueno.

—Te la cambio por esta: Mi padre quiere que firmes un acuerdo matrimonial.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Shhhhhhh

—Pero ya estamos casados.

—Eso no le quita lo paranoico por cuidar la fortuna Malfoy. Básicamente si después de las seis semanas decidimos no continuar con el matrimonio, recibirás una compensación económica pero no podrás reclamar pensión vitalicia ni ningún privilegio ligado a la familia Malfoy —le explicó Draco—. Ahora bien, yo te apoyaré en lo que decidas. Si quieres lo firmas y si no, por mí no pasa nada. Que se joda mi padre.

—Qué interesante noche de bodas

Draco le sonrió de nuevo y a Hermione se le ablandaron un poco las piernas. Dioses, sí que era guapo. Y quizás la atracción que comenzaba a sentir por él era lo que más la aterraba de toda la situación. Pero eso no pensaba decírselo. Por ahora se conformaba con saber que al menos en privado, Draco tenía sentido del humor y que no cedería a presiones externas.

—¿Y tus padres? —preguntó él entonces con curiosidad.

—Siguen viviendo en Australia.

—Pero hoy… fue el día de tu boda, ¿no les avisaste?

Hermione lo miró fijamente por un momento, bajó la vista hacia las fresas y luego hacia el Eye Tower.

—Ahhhh, no la consideras tu verdadera boda.

—¿La consideras tú?

—Legalmente…

—Conozco las consecuencias legales del compromiso que adquirimos hoy, Draco.

—Está bien, seamos prácticos. No la consideras tu boda real pero lo importante es que respetemos este compromiso durante ocho semanas, ¿vas a considerarme como tu esposo o no? ¿o pretendes una relación abierta?

—¡Oye! Yo nunca he dicho que quiero una relación abierta —siseó Hermione en voz baja.

—¿Y tú por qué te exaltas? Yo solo estoy preguntando para no llevarme alguna fea sorpresa. Debemos formar un frente común. Al menos tenemos unos momentos de cuasi intimidad antes de dormir.

—Sí, tienes razón...—Hermione se frotó la frente con su mano en un gesto cansado.

Draco sonrió de lado.

—Aunque debo confesar que sí quisiera que esto quedara grabado para la posteridad: Hermione Granger le da la razón a Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se rió.

—No te acostumbres. Sucederá en raras y contadas ocasiones.

 **~~~~..~~~~**

 _Semana 1 - Luna de Miel_

Hermione salió de la chimenea y casi de inmediato el aire marino inundó sus pulmones. Estarían en la playa para su luna de miel. Qué romántico. Vio a su alrededor para descubrir que estaban en una casa relativamente pequeña pero ubicada a la orilla de un acantilado frente al mar y con una vista espectacular.

Salió a la terraza donde había dos cómodos sillones de ratán con una mesa cafetera, perfecta para tardes de lectura. A su izquierda al final de la terraza, un pequeño comedor para dos y un sofá-balancín de madera. A su derecha, en el otro extremo había un jacuzzi.

Draco se le unió en la terraza, leyendo un folleto informativo.

—Estamos en The Seaglass en bahía Whitsand y sobre un acantilado, aunque podemos bajar a la playa—le informó. Entonces levantó la vista y contempló la hermosa vista panorámica—. Merlín, esto es espectacular.

—Sí, la vista es preciosa.

—¿Quieres vayamos a la playa?

—¡Claro que quiero! Bajemos después de desempacar.

Entraron de nuevo a la casa para descubrir que solo tenía una habitación con una enorme cama matrimonial pues era un destino famoso para parejas en su Luna de Miel. Ambos se quedaron de pie en la puerta y ella estaba por hacer un comentario cuando sintieron al periodista de Corazón de Bruja a sus espaldas, pendiente de sus reacciones. Compartieron una mirada cómplice y el fotógrafo tomó una foto. Parpadearon por el flash. Él sonrió de lado y ella puso los ojos en blanco. Hermione nunca pensó que andar con un equipo de producción tras ella todo el tiempo iba a resultar tan molesto. Harry había tenido toda la razón, aunque ella no pensaba admitirlo jamás en su presencia.

Desempacaron y luego fueron a explorar a la playa. Caminaron por la orilla. Draco como todo caballero, ofreció su brazo a Hermione a la antigua usanza. Ella lo tomó cautelosa. Tampoco era que iban a caminar como dos desconocidos. Caminaron unos minutos en silencio solo contemplando lo bello de la playa.

—Estuve leyendo la información de la zona, y si quieres mañana podemos ir a visitar las villas gemelas de Cawsand y Kingsand —le propuso Hermione.

—Excelente: Creo que en Kingsand también hay una galería de arte que apoya artistas locales. También podemos… —Draco guardó silencio en cuánto vio la cara extrañada de Hermione—. ¿Qué sucede?

—No… yo… creí que no te gustaba…

Draco respiró profundo y se quedó viendo hacia el mar. Luego bajó su brazo y Hermione tuvo que soltarse de él.

—Creíste que al mortífago no le gustaría el arte —dijo él con resolución, volviendo su gris y helada mirada hacia la chica.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! —exclamó ella dando un paso hacia atrás.

—¡Pero lo pensaste!

—A menos que hayas usado Legeremancia, no puedes asegurar lo que estoy pensando, Draco Malfoy —afirmó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

Draco negó con ligeros movimientos de cabeza y regresó la vista hacia el mar, como si allí estuviera la respuesta a sus dudas. Hermione lo había negado con vehemencia, pero su mirada de extrañeza cuando él propuso lo de la galería había sido muy elocuente. Demasiado. Era el tipo de mirada a la que se había habituado desde el final de la guerra y que había sentido sobre él con demasiada frecuencia

—Creo que si quieres que este matrimonio, o experimento, o como quieras llamarle funcione, debes dejar de asumir cosas sobre mí. Lo que quieras saber, pregúntamelo. Muchas cosas cambiaron después de la guerra.

Entonces, él dio media vuelta y regresó a la casa, dejándola a ella en la playa. Ella permaneció allí un rato más allí.

Cuando regresó, se lo encontró leyendo en uno de los sillones de ratán y no quiso interrumpirlo. En la noche, les avisaron que no se preocuparan por las comidas, que Corazón de Bruja había incluido en el paquete de luna de miel, los servicios de un chef local, así no tendrían que preocuparse por la alimentación.

Comieron en silencio. Hermione quería preguntar muchas cosas, pero la pluma mágica revoloteaba ávida entre los dos, así que ella prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban. Al final de la cena, vieron como una lechuza salía de la casa.

 _ **Boletín VIP  
**_ _Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger tienen su primera discusión matrimonial. El pasado mortífago de Draco salió a relucir. Han cenado sin dirigirse la palabra.  
_ _[inserta imágenes de la pareja]_

Se fueron temprano a dormir. La cama era grande y si Hermione hubiera querido habría dormido dando la espalda a Draco sin problemas, pero cuando las luces se apagaron ella se giró sobre sí misma y le tocó en el hombro. Él se dio vuelta, para verla de frente.

—Lo lamento, Draco —se disculpó, hablando en susurros.

—¿Te disculpas en susurros porque no quieres hacerlo públicamente y frente a toda Inglaterra?

—No asumas.

—No lo estoy haciendo, te lo estoy preguntando. Directo a la cara.

—Lo hago así porque además de disculparme, me habría gustado preguntar otras cosas y no quise exponerte a toda la audiencia de la revista.

—Y, ¿qué quieres saber?

—Los prejuicios…

—¿Crees que habría aceptado casarme contigo si aún los tuviera?

—No lo sé por eso estoy preguntando. Mucha gente puede decir que lo has hecho solo para hacerme miserable las próximas seis semanas.

—Sí, seguro más de alguno pensará así.

—¿Cómo fue tu vida después de la guerra? —preguntó entonces ella a quema ropa.

Draco se quedó en silencio un momento, tanto que ella pensó que él no quería responderle.

—Un infierno —respondió él al fin pero se corrigió de inmediato—. No, eso es mentira. El infierno lo pasé junto a Voldemort. Después de la guerra fue una especie de purgatorio social. Comenzó con los juicios pero no terminó cuando mi madre y yo fuimos absueltos. El rechazo social fue muy crudo, gente que se decían nuestros amigos que nos olvidaron por completo, empresarios que ya no querían vincularse con nuestros negocios…

—¿Por eso te fuiste?

—Sí. Necesitábamos rehacer nuestra fortuna. Mi madre no quiso moverse mientras mi padre pasara su condena en Azkabán. Yo me dediqué a trabajar estableciéndome en París. Regresé hasta el año pasado.

Hermione se quedó un momento en silencio.

—De nuevo, lo lamento mucho. Si quieres, puedo disculparme públicamente.

—No es necesario. Que pases buenas noches.

Draco se dio la vuelta de nuevo, dándole la espalda y terminando la conversación. Los siguientes días fueron de cordial convivencia. Visitaron las villas gemelas, comieron mariscos hasta saciarse, fueron a la Galería Westcroft y disfrutaron mucho de las caminatas por los alrededores.

Durante esos días de luna de miel, Hermione descubrió que Draco se levantaba temprano todos los días, era disciplinado y metódico para hacer sus cosas, le gustaba mucho leer y como sabía mucho de cultura general, podían sostener amenas conversaciones. Ella les tenía mucho cariño a Ron y a Harry, pero muchas veces sentía que sus amigos no pasaban de los mismos tres temas de conversación.

Faltaban dos días para regresar, cuando una lechuza que Hermione no conocía entró por la puerta de la terraza y se paró frente a Draco. Ellos se encontraban leyendo en la sala que había con vista al mar. Llevaba un sobre atado a una de sus patas. Draco lo tomó con prontitud, dio una golosina al ave que se retiró sin esperar respuesta.

Draco abrió el sobre y leyó una carta, luego sacó varias fotografías mágicas.

—Necesitamos hablar —le dijo entonces.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el sofá y envuelta en una frazada. Puso el libro en su regazo y le vio expectante.

—¿Acerca de?

—Acerca de dónde viviremos durante las seis semanas del experi… —Draco se aclaró la garganta y se corrigió—. De nuestro matrimonio.

Ella le vio extrañada y luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Y quieres irte a tu apartamento? —Hermione no había pensado dónde vivirían cuando regresaran pero tampoco le hacía gracia irse donde Draco.

Su recelo fue evidente. Draco la vio con los ojos entrecerrados, su mirada fría. Aun así, decidió que no valía la pena discutir por una pequeñez, que solo provocaría que los lectores de Corazón de Bruja, y por ende la sociedad mágica, comenzaran a juzgar sus acciones e intenciones otra vez.

—A pesar de tu desconfianza, querida esposa, supuse que nuestros apartamentos de soltero no eran adecuados para nuestra vida matrimonial —le explicó con cierto retintín irónico—. Así que le pedí a mi asistente que nos buscara apartamentos amueblados y disponibles para uso inmediato, y que no requirieran de contratos anuales. Sé que vives en Londres, cerca de la entrada al Caldero Chorreante.

—Pero tú no vives en la ciudad, ¿cierto? Casi no se te ve por el callejón Diagon —exclamó Hermione. De nuevo, ella había asumido que él buscaría algo según sus propios intereses.

—Me es indiferente vivir por seis semanas en la ciudad. La verdad es que no salgo mucho, si no tengo compromiso de negocios prefiero quedarme en casa. Es… un hábito que adquirí… después de la guerra —le confesó Draco.

Hermione comprendió a la perfección. A ella también la señalaban cuando salía a la calle, aunque por razones completamente distintas a las de Draco. Ella entonces, le pidió ver las fotografías y pronto se enfrascaron en los pros y contras de cada una, hasta que redujeron la lista a dos. Eran apartamentos ubicados en el Londres muggle y que podían costear entre ambos. Draco había sugerido que él pagaría el alquiler, a lo que Hermione se negó rotundamente. Ella pagaría su parte del alquiler y compartiría con Draco los gastos de la casa.

 _ **Boletín VIP  
**_ _Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger deciden alquilar un apartamento para las próximas seis semanas. Deciden vivir en Londres, aún no han decidido si en la parte muggle o mágica de la ciudad.  
_ _[inserta imágenes de la pareja revisando las fotos de los potenciales]_

-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sábado por la mañana, se despidieron de la preciosa casa frente al mar y se fueron a la oficina de Draco. Bajo el disimulado pero intenso escrutinio de los empleados, Draco y Hermione dejaron allí sus maletas y se fueron a ver los dos apartamentos. Querían inspeccionarlos antes de tomar una decisión final y debían hacerlo rápido pues sólo disponían del fin de semana para hacer cualquier mudanza: el siguiente lunes los dos tenían que regresar a sus trabajos.

Draco estuvo complacido de comprobar que Hermione y él eran igual de prácticos al momento de decidir. Hermione era más perfeccionista que él, eso seguro, pero para el mediodía, ya se estaban instalando en su nuevo apartamento. Un loft moderno, de espacios abiertos, bien ventilado y con bastante luz natural, en el que los dos se sintieron cómodos casi de inmediato. Además del espacio de sala, comedor y cocina, tenía dos habitaciones, un baño y un pequeño estudio/oficina en el que pronto se pusieron a trabajar a puerta cerrada el personal de Corazón de Bruja. La chimenea estaba conectada a la Red Flú y si tenían problemas con esa conexión, estaban a una cuadra del punto de aparición más próximo.

—¿Dónde dormirás tú? —Preguntó Hermione, cuando los dos regresaron con sus respectivos guardarropas para esas seis semanas.

El periodista de Corazón de Bruja vio de Hermione a Draco y viceversa, tomando nota de lo que decían y sus reacciones.

—Pensé que los dos dormiríamos en la habitación principal —respondió Draco enarcando una ceja muy sutilmente. Tanto que en un inicio ella no lo notó y se le quedó viendo sin saber qué decir por unos segundos—. Así como en nuestra Luna de Miel —añadió con cautela.

Entonces ella reaccionó. Los escasos minutos que ellos habían tenido para conversar solos y sin testigos, habían sido antes de dormir. Eso les había permitido tener una primer semana sin muchos conflictos. Draco no quería perder eso.

—Claro, por supuesto —dijo Hermione entonces—. Entonces escojamos cuáles cajones usaremos cada uno.

 _ **Boletín VIP  
**_ _Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger han decidido compartir la habitación principal de su nuevo apartamento. Han dormido juntos desde la noche de bodas.  
_ _[inserta imágenes de la pareja organizando su habitación]_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El domingo por la tarde, Hermione y Draco pudieron entrar al fin al estudio del loft. Allí, los de Corazón de Bruja habían encantado la habitación para recibir el correo hacia los esposos. Todos los domingos, ellos podrían entrar y ver un recuento de cartas y vociferadores, con los mensajes más importantes.

Draco y Hermione entraron por primera vez en el espacio que había sido decorado como una sala de estar y pintada con diferentes tonos terracota. Había un Loveseat frente a una chimenea, el fuego crepitaba dentro de ella a pesar de que estaban en plena primavera, pero al parecer todo estaba hechizado solo para hacer más confortable la habitación porque no se sentía excesivamente caliente. Junto al Loveseat, una pequeña mesa lateral con un primoroso jarrón con lirios dentro.

Draco enarcó una ceja. El decorador de interiores debió estar fumado cuando diseñó la habitación. Su madre habría hecho un muchísimo mejor trabajo.

Tomaron asiento en el Loveseat y entonces el espejo que estaba arriba de la chimenea desplegó la información: Resumen Pareja Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger (Dramione)

—¿Dramione? —preguntó Draco arrugando la nariz.

—Sí, es la tendencia de…

—Para tu info, sé lo de la tendencia de mezclar los nombres de las parejas de celebridades muggles —la interrumpió Draco—, pero ¿Dramione?

—¿Y qué preferías? ¿Herco? ¿Hermico? ¿Malger? ¿Granfoy?

Draco suspiró exasperado.

—Contigo no se puede.

—Es que te quejas por pequeñeces.

—Está bien, veamos las estadísticas.

* * *

Resumen Pareja Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger (Dramione)  
31,120 cartas recibidas:  
18,280 de felicitación  
5250 la unión parece interesante  
7590 advierten fracaso

12,756 vociferadores (7,590 para Draco/5,166 para Hermione)

350,000 circulación semanal de la revista  
25,010 suscripciones VIP Reality Dramione  
25,575 suscripciones VIP Reality Dramione  
32,775 suscripciones VIP Reality Dramione  
43,118 suscripciones VIP Reality Dramione  
50,221 suscripciones VIP Reality Dramione

* * *

—Guau, parece que los seguidores VIP Dramione suben segundo a segundo —exclamó Hermione. Draco resopló con autosuficiencia.

—La mitad rubio-platinada del pairing seguramente es la que llama más seguidores —afirmó Draco solo por fastidiarla.

—Tú tienes más vociferadores que yo.

—Eso es lo que sucede con los Malfoy: levantamos pasiones. O nos aman o nos odian.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Ya verás que dentro de seis semanas, me amarás —le aseguró Draco juguetón y remató el efecto guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione se ruborizó, tartamudeó y él la miró extrañado por su reacción.

—O te odiaré —dijo ella tratando de recuperar terreno.

—Eso ya lo hacías desde que estábamos en el colegio.

—Me caías regordo pero nunca te odié.

—Es bueno saberlo.

 _ **Boletín VIP  
**_ _Draco y Hermione ven juntos sus estadísticas. Draco bromea al respecto, coquetea con su esposa que responde ruborizándose. ¿Habrá avances en este romance?  
_ _[inserta imágenes]_

 **~~~~..~~~~**

 _Semana 2  
_ _De vuelta al trabajo_

La vida real era cruel y despiadada, así que los dos recibieron sendas dosis de realidad en cuanto volvieron a sus trabajos. Hermione tenía montañas de trabajo acumulado y comenzaba a sospechar que su jefe le tenía alguna tirria por su matrimonio, el experimento, o algo relacionado, porque la recibió más distante y cortante de lo usual, y no contento con eso, comenzó a asignarle los trabajos que nadie quería hacer como si fuera todavía una principiante.

A eso tenía que sumarle, la cantidad de gente que se le acercaba a opinar sobre la ceremonia de a boda y su luna de miel, como si ellos hubieran estado presentes. Y allí había de todo: los que felicitaban, los que recomendaban sin haberles pedido el consejo, los que cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, los que lanzaban miradas hostiles y los que, como su jefe, se mostraban irritados por su matrimonio.

Para el miércoles, ella ya andaba con los nervios tan tensos como cuerdas de violín. Los esposos llegaron a casa casi al mismo tiempo y a Draco le bastó solo una mirada para saber que algo sucedía.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy años luz de estar bien.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Mi vida en el Ministerio se ha convertido en... en… —ella gesticuló con las manos como tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta.

—¿Un circo?

—Sí —admitió—. Es extenuante poner distancias con la gente que se cree con derecho de acercarse de decirte lo que piensa de nuestra luna de miel y nuestros primeros pasos como matrimonio.

—Eso es lo que sucede cuando eres una de las principales atracciones del circo.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Draco.

—Y yo estoy tratando de aligerarte el humor, pero por lo visto vienes con los cables más trabados de lo que pensaba. Estaré en la habitación hasta la hora de la cena.

—¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Qué cocine sola? En este matrimonio estamos juntos los dos —se exaltó ella.

Draco la vio con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba tratando por todos los medios de no discutir, mucho menos cuando el tipo de la revista estaba con la pluma escribiendo a razón de mil palabras por minuto toda la conversación. Suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz en un gesto cansado.

—¡Dipsy!

Un elfo se apareció y le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Mande usted, Amo Draco.

Hermione abrió su boca sorprendida.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—¿Pidiéndole la cena al elfo? Aunque no me has dejado pedirla, en realidad.

—¡Porque nosotros no tenemos elfos!

—Yo sí. Y ahora, por matrimonio, tú también los tienes.

—¡Cómo se te ocurre que yo tendré elfos! Estoy en contra de esa esclavitud —dijo ella indignada—. Dipsy ven, ¿te gustaría recibir una prenda?

El elfo la vio aterrorizado y corrió a esconderse tras las piernas de Draco.

—Amo Draco, la señora quiere dar prenda. ¡Dipsy no quiere prenda! ¡No quiere! ¡No quiere! ¡NO QUIERE!

—Tranquilo, Dipsy. Ella no te obligará a tomar una o al menos eso espero. Regresa a la mansión, luego te llamaré para que me traigas la cena.

El elfo se desapareció presuroso.

—Gracias por aterrorizar a nuestro elfo.

—¿Nuestro?

—Es nuestro, pero si no quieres sus servicios, simplemente ignoralo. Mi padre me matará si al final de este expe… matrimonio, la mansión Malfoy resulta estar sin elfos.

—¿Entonces no piensas ayudarme a cocinar?

—Te ayudaré en otras cosas, menos en la cocina. Simplemente no sé cocinar, nunca necesité hacerlo. Lo único decente que podría preparar es cereal con leche los tres tiempos de comida —le respondió Draco con voz cansina.

—Pero es que, los elfos…

Draco se dio cuenta que dijera lo que dijera, Hermione siempre buscaría discutir, así que en vez de seguir con la discusión decidió cortar de tajo.

—Mira Hermione, yo siempre he tenido elfos y no renunciaré al privilegio. Tengo mucha hambre, tú no piensas cocinar y yo tampoco cocino. Además, también tuve un día difícil, el circo no solo te sigue a ti, ¿sabes? —puntualizó Draco con ojos entrecerrados y voz contenida—. ¿Vas a querer algo de lo que traiga Dipsy o no?

Ella se cruzó de brazos obstinada.

—No.

—Bien. Estaré en la habitación de huéspedes y cenaré allí para no causarte más molestias. Buenas noches.

Con esto, Draco tomó su portafolio y la túnica que acababa de quitarse y había colocado en el sofá de la sala, y se fue a la otra habitación. Nada de gritos, nada de furia, pero Hermione comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo frío que Draco se volvía cuando estaba enojado. Ella era fuego durante las discusiones, él era hielo.

Hermione le vio entrar a la habitación de huéspedes y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, sintiendo que había sido derrotada en una batalla que ni siquiera se había llevado a cabo. Ella se fue a la habitación principal a cambiarse de ropa y decidió darse una ducha caliente que le ayudara a aliviar la tensión. Luego se quedó leyendo un rato en la cama.

Al final, solo tostó un par de rebanadas de pan y las comió con queso. Mirando distraídamente hacia la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes. Después de pensarlo un momento, hizo dos tazas de té, las colocó en una bandeja y se dirigió donde Draco. Tocó la puerta.

—¡Adelante!

Ella entró y encontró a Draco hojeando unos documentos en un pequeño escritorio que había en la habitación. La vianda con los restos de la cena a un lado. Hermione se sentó en la cama y colocó una de las tazas de té frente a Draco y la otra en la mesita de noche junto a ella. Vio de soslayo al tipo de Corazón de Bruja y quiso gritarle que se saliera. Draco se mantuvo impasible, ignorando al hombre.

—Lamento mucho el exabrupto. Lo único que puedo decir, es que tuve un día del demonio y estallé cuando llegué a casa.

—Sé que los dos estamos bajo mucha presión, pero lo menos que podemos intentar es ser civilizados entre nosotros.

—Lo sé, pero tengo que admitir que el tema de los elfos me escuece mucho —habló ella y en cuanto vio la expresión a la defensiva de Draco, ella levantó una de sus manos como señal de que no pensaba ponerse a discutir tontamente—, es que según lo que Dobby contaba era una esclavitud.

—Dobby fue la excepción a la regla. ¿Tú crees que Hogwarts podría funcionar como un reloj bien engrasado sin la ayuda de los elfos? ¿El Ministerio de Magia? Estoy consciente de que muchos se aprovechan de las criaturas y las maltratan, pero no todos los elfos quieren recibir una prenda.

Hermione dejó salir un suspiro cansado.

—Lo sé. Pobre Dipsy. De verdad que lo asusté.

—Él es mío y te ayudará cada vez que se lo pidas.

—Solo no le vuelvo a ofrecer una prenda.

—¡Exacto!

Se sonrieron mutuamente y otra vez, el estómago de Hermione dio un pequeño vuelco. Con cada situación que pasaban, se daba cuenta que este Draco tenía muy poca relación con el chiquillo del colegio. De seguro, ella también había cambiado. Solo esperaba que él encontrara sus cambios tan atrayentes como ella encontraba los de él.

—¿Cenaste? —le preguntó Draco después de un breve silencio.

—Unas tostadas con queso. No te preocupes. Me siento tan fundida que no traía mucha hambre. ¿Va a dormir aquí?

—No, si tú no quieres —respondió él con cautela.

—No quiero que duermas aquí.

—Bien, solo terminaré de revisar unos documentos y me iré a la habitación. Gracias por el té.

Hermione salió más tranquila. Era cierto que su matrimonio probablemente solo duraría seis semanas, pero ella había escuchado que lo principal era nunca irse a dormir enojados. Ella estaba poniendo de su parte. Solo esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que ambos salieran airosos del experimento.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin problemas. El domingo, el matrimonio tuvo acceso a las estadísticas de la semana.

* * *

Resumen semana 2:  
Pareja Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger (Dramione)  
39,835 cartas recibidas:  
32,124 a favor de Draco  
7,711 a favor de Hermione  
35,216 dicen que si Hermione no lo quiere, ellos si quisieran a Dipsy.

23,210 vociferadores (15,896 para Hermione/7,314 para Draco)

350,000 circulación semanal de la revista  
82,378 suscripciones VIP Reality Dramione  
La cifra incrementa a diario.

* * *

—Vaya… dos cosas: a la gente le gusta vernos discutir y…

—Todos quieren un elfo que les ayude en casa —añadió Draco con mala intención mal disimulada.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cuando termine el experimento y si decidimos separarnos: te aseguro que querrás llevarte a Dipsy en la repartición de bienes —continuó él.

—Aún no lo sé.

—¿Lo de separarnos o lo del elfo?

Hermione sonrió enigmática y simplemente dejó la pregunta sin responder. Draco le miró complacido

 _ **Boletín VIP  
**_ _Hermione está considerando continuar con el matrimonio cuando pasen las seis semanas. Draco parece feliz por eso  
_ _[inserta imágenes exclusivas]_

 **~~~~..~~~~**

 _Semana 3  
_ _Cena con los Malfoy_

Decir que Hermione estaba nerviosa era decir poco. La verdad era que no quería ir a la mansión. También sabía que no tenía otra opción. Los Malfoy les había dado exactamente tres semanas desde la boda para hacerles llegar la invitación a cenar. Era algo informal, le había dicho Draco. Y sin embargo, él había preparado una de sus túnicas formales de trabajo para ir donde sus padres. Así que ella también se preparó de la misma manera.

Esa tarde había almorzado con Harry, como hacían con regularidad, y su amigo la había visto revolver la comida en el plato de manera distraída, hasta que la curiosidad le pudo más.

— _Dime que no me equivoqué y que ya intentaron matarse._

— _Los padres de Draco nos han invitado a cenar_ —le soltó ella.

— _Dime entonces que tuvieron la consideración de invitarte a un restaurante._

Ella había levantado la vista con desaliento.

— _Son unos desconsiderados_ —había exclamado Harry, muy indignado. Bajó la voz para que nadie en el comedor le oyera—. _¿Cómo se les ocurre invitarte a esa casa? ¿Qué piensan? ¿Qué disfrutarás cenar en el salón donde te torturó esa loca?_

— _No puedo asumir que lo hacen de mala fe, Harry. Draco está muy cambiado, no es el mismo crío malcriado de cuando estábamos en el colegio._

— _Si realmente ha cambiado, dile cómo te sientes de ir a la Mansión Malfoy_ —le había aconsejado Harry—. _Si de verdad le importa cómo te sientes, te ofrecerá alguna otra alternativa._

Draco la había observado muy callada con respecto a la cena, sabía los reparos que ella podía tener de relacionarse con sus padres, dados los prejuicios que ellos siempre habían tenido hacia los magos y brujas hijos de muggles. Él se había preparado primero, y salió de la habitación para darle espacio y tiempo a ella de que se arreglara con tranquilidad.

Luego de unos quince minutos, volvió a entrar y se la encontró sentada frente a su tocador maquillándose pero si entusiasmo.

—Si quieres podemos cancelar. Yo sé que este matrimonio puede ser algo temporal...

—No me malinterpretes, Draco —lo interrumpió ella—. No es que no quiera cenar con tus padres.

—Entonces, ¿qué provoca tu rechazo a esta cena?

—No es la cena, es la mansión. No he vuelto a poner un pie en Malfoy Manor, desde el día en que Harry, Ron y yo escapamos de allí, después de que Bellatrix…

Draco inhaló profundo y se palmeó la frente. Se puso de pie y caminó abatido por la habitación. Hermione caminó tras él.

—Por todos los Dioses, Hermione. Soy un insensible. Aún estamos a tiempo de cambiar el lugar. Ellos pueden venir aquí. No pasa nada. Solo tengo que enviar una lechuza urgente a mi madre —Draco se detuvo frente a Hermione. Tomó su antebrazo y deslizó su pulgar sobre la desvaída cicatriz. Tragó grueso—. Lo siento.

—Lo que me sucedió en tu casa no fue tu culpa, Draco.

—Mi madre redecoró toda la mansión —le explicó entonces—, creo que fue su manera de exorcizar la casa de todos los nefastos recuerdos. No creo que reconozcas el lugar donde te atacó mi tía.

La reacción de Draco reconfortó a Hermione. Ella sabía que debía superar situaciones del pasado. Draco le había asegurado que las habitaciones habían sido modificadas. Además, durante los pocos minutos que disponían antes de dormir, él le había ido relatando lo que había vivido durante la guerra, así que reunió todo su valor Gryffindor para pasar esa noche con los Malfoy.

—Iremos a cenar a casa de tus padres, Draco. Terminaré pronto de prepararme.

Llegaron a la Mansión por la Red Flu y entraron directo al despacho privado de Lucius Malfoy, quien junto a Narcisa, los esperaban muy formales para darles la bienvenida. Narcisa se acercó y la besó en ambas mejillas. Lucius prefirió seguir manteniendo las distancias y a pesar de la mirada de desaprobación de Narcisa, solo saludó a la chica con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Draco había tenido razón. La mansión era completamente diferente al lúgubre caserón que Hermione recordaba siempre en sus pesadillas. Todo parecía más iluminado y espacioso. Cenaron hablando trivialidades y cosas sin mayor importancia. Narcisa quería saber detalles de la luna de miel, así que Hermione le contó en detalle los recorridos que había hecho en Cawsand y Kingsand.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, en vez hacer la sobremesa en el comedor, Narcisa los invitó a pasar un salón contiguo donde tenía servida una mesa con diferentes postres y café. Entonces, Lucius aprovechó la oportunidad de pedir a Draco que lo acompañara para que hablaran en privado. El equipo de Corazón de Bruja se vio entre sí y con un golpe de varita del periodista, la pluma mágica se duplicó y una de ellas se fue tras Draco y su padre, la otra se quedó en el salón con Hermione y Narcisa.

—Disculpa a Lucius. Esta decisión de Draco, nos tomó a los dos por sorpresa. Y te aseguro que todavía está tratando de asimilar la situación —le explicó Narcisa cuando los dos hombres salieron del salón.

Hermione sonrió.

—Me lo imagino. Harry también se cercioró de que yo estuviera segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Y creo que aún hoy no está muy convencido con todo esto.

Draco siguió a su padre al pasillo y cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de la puerta. Lucius se volvió con decisión hacia su hijo.

—Dime que no has consumado el matrimonio.

—Eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia —le respondió Draco a la defensiva, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Claro que me incumbe! Es el honor de los Malfoy el que está en juego.

Draco resopló.

—El honor de los Malfoy fue lo que menos te importó cuando se te ocurrió apoyar a un desquiciado —Draco siseó furioso.

—¡Eso está en el pasado! Y yo necesito saber si debo tomar en serio o no este matrimonio.

—¿Y qué pretendes, padre? ¿Que salga a mostrarte una sábana llena de corridas para que lo tomes en serio?

—Urgh, no seas tan gráfico. Ten más respeto.

—¿El mismo respeto que quieres darle a Hermione? Consumado o no, ella es mi esposa.

—Ella puede ser tu esposa en papel, pero mientras no consumes el matrimonio, estaremos bien.

—¿Estaremos?

—Sí y podremos tramitar un divorcio sin muchas complicaciones.

—¿Podremos?

—¿Qué no entiendes que lo único que quiero es ahorrarte problemas?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Lo había hecho ya tantas veces a lo largo de la noche, que temía que los ojos se le quedaran volteados por accidente.

—Dime que no vas a tocarla —insistió su padre.

—Eso es privado y si la toco es mi problema no el tuyo.

—Draco, esto es serio. Yo no sé qué intenciones pueda tener ella, lo mejor es cuidarnos las espaldas y que el apellido Malfoy no salga afectado con este jueguito tuyo.

Las facciones de Draco se endurecieron todavía más de lo que ya estaban.

—Sí, padre, esto es serio. Primero, porque Hermione es mi esposa y vas a respetarla como tal, aunque este matrimonio dure solo las seis semanas del contrato con Corazón de Bruja. Y que el apellido Malfoy salga afectado… no creo poder joderlo más de lo que tú ya lo hiciste siguiendo a Voldemort, así que no te metas donde nadie te ha llamado.

—Draco, ¡escúchame!

Pero ya Draco había dado media vuelta y caminaba de regreso al salón. Su madre lo vio entrar ofuscado y ella supo que Lucius y Draco habían vuelto a discutir. Era algo que habitualmente sucedía entre padre e hijo, por más que Narcisa tratara de mediar entre ellos. Su relación había quedado muy deteriorada desde los días de la guerra.

—Es hora de irnos, Hermione.

—Draco, tu madre me estaba diciendo que…

—¡He dicho que es hora de irnos!

Y sin esperar respuesta, se metió en la chimenea y se fue. Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, se puso de pie sin saber muy bien qué decir, incómoda con la situación. Narcisa también se paró y dejó salir un suspiro resignado.

—Han discutido otra vez —le dijo a Hermione a modo de disculpa.

—Pero esa no es manera de…

—Lo sé, es inexcusable. Solo te pido que al llegar a casa, no lo hostigues con reclamos. Necesitará un poco de tiempo para que se le baje el coraje. Ya iré yo a calmar a Lucius, que lo más seguro es que esté igual de furioso.

Narcisa la besó en ambas mejillas, Hermione se metió en la chimenea y cuando llegó al apartamento, se encontró a Draco caminando por la sala, como si fuera león enjaulado. Él le vio y al parecer, estaba listo para comenzar a discutir con ella también.

Hermione, sin embargo, solo levantó la barbilla y le vio entre dolida y ofendida.

—Mejor no digas nada. Estaré en la habitación.

Se dio media vuelta y dejó a Draco en el salón. Él sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo con ella, pero estaba tan enojado con su padre que no supo dominar su ira y Hermione había pagado los platos rotos. Su padre se pondría tan contento al día siguiente cuando se diera cuenta de que había creado un conflicto entre ellos.

Draco no quiso incomodar más a Hermione y esa noche durmió en la habitación de huéspedes.

 ** _Boletín VIP  
_** _Draco pelea con Lucius por defender a Hermione después de cenar en Malfoy Manor. Sin embargo, Draco estaba tan enojado que se desquita con la misma Hermione. Duermen en habitaciones separadas.  
_ _[inserta imágenes de la cena y la conversación entre padre e hijo]_

Al día siguiente, cuando Draco salió de la habitación casi listo para irse a trabajar, se encontró el apartamento demasiado silencioso. Entró en la habitación principal y descubrió que Hermione ya se había ido a trabajar. Era inusual, pues casi siempre se iban al mismo tiempo a sus respectivos trabajos. Sobre su almohada encontró una nota dirigida a él.

 _Draco,  
_ _Me han llamado urgente de la oficina.  
_ _Nos vemos en la noche.  
_ _Hermione._

Al menos ella había tenido la deferencia de dejarle la nota, pero lo del trabajo era solo un pretexto. Estaba seguro de eso. Con un plan formándose en su mente, se marchó a trabajar.

Esa misma noche, esperaba a Hermione en el área privada del exclusivo restaurante The Greenhouse. Tenía que admitir que estaba un poco nervioso. No sabía siquiera si ella aceptaría cenar con él, después de cómo la había tratado en casa de sus padres. A la hora prevista, ella entró en el restaurante y preguntó por él. Pronto la condujeron hacia el área privada.

Draco se puso de pie para recibirla y cediendo a un impulso, en vez de besarla en ambas mejillas como siempre hacía, la besó en la boca. Hermione le vio sorprendida, pero se recuperó rápido y le sonrió a Draco. Fue un beso pequeño, solo un roce de labios pero que los dejó a ambos con ganas de más. Como el restaurante era muggle, Hermione pronto detectó la esquina donde estaban camuflados los de Corazón de Bruja con un hechizo desilusionador.

Se sentaron a la mesa y pronto, el mesero se acercó a ofrecerles el vino.

—Espero que no te importe, pero ya escogí el menú.

—Sabes que no era necesario hacer todo esto —le dijo Hermione cuando el mesero se retiró—. Gracias también por el arreglo que enviaste. Las rosas estaban hermosas.

—Me alegro que te gustarán y sí era necesario hacer esto. De alguna manera tenía que compensarte —replicó él, levantando su copa para chocarla con la de Hermione.

—¿Compensarme? Yo no fui la que discutí con tu padre.

—No, pero sin querer me desquité contigo el enojo y eso no fue justo. Mi padre, tiene esa habilidad de sacar lo peor de mí. Lo lamento.

—¿Sigue en desacuerdo con nuestra boda?

—En parte. Le preocupa perder el buen nombre y prestigio del apellido Malfoy. Como si él mismo no lo hubiera enlodado durante toda la locura de Voldemort. Pero lo que más le aflige es el tema del divorcio, si es que decidimos divorciarnos —le explicó Draco con un poco de amargura. Hermione puso cara de Upssss—. ¿Qué sucede?

—El abogado de tu papá me mandó la semana pasada el acuerdo legal que me mencionaste en nuestra Noche de Bodas. Me dijiste que no había problema si no lo firmaba, así que le mandé una nota diciéndole que no lo haría. Disculpa que en medio de todo, me olvidé de mencionártelo.

Draco posó su mano sobre la de Hermione.

—No me importa que no lo firmes —le reiteró—. Por mí puede metérselo en el culo.

Hermione le vio extrañada, porque en el tiempo transcurrido, Draco siempre había sido muy correcto.

—Es en serio cuando dices que tu padre saca lo peor de ti.

—Es muy en serio.

Continuaron platicando y permanecieron tomados de la mano hasta que llegó la comida y se vieron obligados a soltarse. La conversación durante la cena fue amena, disfrutaron de la compañía del otro y aunque sabían que la gente de la revista se encontraba en la misma habitación, el hecho de que estuvieran escondidos les permitió relajarse y por unos breves momentos, pudieron relajarse del constante escrutinio.

Llegaron al apartamento y continuaron con la rutina de la noche, como normalmente lo hacían. Se acostaron como de costumbre dándose las espaldas; pero en cuando las luces se apagaron, los dos se giraron sobre sí mismos para quedar frente a frente.

—He deseado hacer esto toda la noche —le confesó Draco.

Acercó su rostro al de Hermione y la besó. Un beso suave sin prisas, solo saboreando la boca del otro. Hermione enterró sus manos en el cabello de Draco, para comprobar que era tan suave como parecía. Draco presionó su cuerpo todavía más al de ella y profundizó el beso. Los dos gimieron cada vez más excitados y entonces, escucharon pasos cerca de su puerta y cuchicheos al otro lado.

Draco gruñó, separándose de Hermione, pero hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

—Eso es lo más mata-pasión que existe.

Hermione se rió.

 _ **Boletín VIP  
**_ _Draco invita a Hermione a una cena romántica para disculparse. Ella parece muy complacida y al regresar a casa se encierran en la habitación. ¿Habrá más que besos de reconciliación?  
_ _[inserta imágenes exclusivas de la cena romántica]_

* * *

Resumen semana 3:  
Pareja Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger (Dramione)

78,220 cartas recibidas:  
53,832 a favor de Hermione  
15,609 creen que no fue intención de Draco lastimar a Hermione  
8,779 piensan que Hermione debería pedir el divorcio de inmediato  
37,528 piensan que Lucius es mala influencia

32,125 vociferadores (24,094 para Lucius/8031 para Draco/No hay vociferadores para Hermione esta semana)

350,000 circulación semanal de la revista  
105,220 suscripciones VIP Reality Dramione  
La cifra incrementa a diario.

* * *

Hermione vio las estadísticas con un poco de desconfianza. Le parecía increíble que un tercio de la circulación de Corazón de Bruja se hubiera suscrito al Boletín Dramione. ¿Serían reales las cifras? ¿Las otras parejas tendrían resultados similares?, se preguntó Hermione.

—No lo creo —le respondió Draco con suficiencia—. Ya te dije que los Malfoy levantamos pasiones. Es imposible que nos ignoren.

—Tu padre se lució esta semana, por cierto.

—Solo espero que en consideración a mi madre, no le hayan enviado todos los vociferadores. Pero se ganó a pulso cada uno de ellos.

Ese domingo, Hermione tenía deseos de hacer algo diferente, así que introdujo a Draco en la fantasía muggle que era el cine.

 **~~~~..~~~~**

 _Semana 4  
_ _Convivio con las demás parejas_

Por segunda ocasión en menos de un mes, Hermione había tenido que ausentarse de su trabajo. Su jefe había firmado a regañadientes el permiso, solo porque el Ministerio también se había comprometido a no interferir con el reality show. Después de dos semanas soportando sus indirectas y desmanes, a Hermione le venía la mar de bien darse un respiro.

—¿Cómo crees que estén las demás parejas? —le preguntó a Draco.

—No tengo idea. Creo que lo mejor es no compararnos con los demás. Si nuestros estándares son lo suficientemente altos, ellos no tendrán más remedio que compararse con nosotros.

—A veces te pasas de sobrado.

Draco la miró extrañado y se señaló en el pecho, como preguntando: ¿Quién? ¿yo? Hermione suspiró tratando de parecer exasperada pero la sonrisa que le bailaba en los labios mató el efecto. Desde la noche en que se habían besado, las expresiones cariñosas entre ellos habían ido en aumento, así que Draco se acercó y la abrazó a la altura de los hombros, Hermione se abrazó a su cintura.

—¿Crees que alguna de las chicas sea mejor que tú? Yo no lo creo —le aseguró besándola en la frente—. Así que reitero lo dicho: deja que las demás parejas se comparen con nosotros.

Se fueron por la Red Flú al Pendle Witches Hotel en Lancaster, en el majestuoso distrito de Los Lagos donde pasarían los próximos días. Si algo tenían que reconocerle al personal de Corazón de Bruja, es que los estaban llevando a zonas que se caracterizaban por su belleza natural. Por lo menos trataban de crear ambientes románticos.

Después de registrarse en el hotel, les pidieron que se reunieran en la zona de la terraza. Caminaban hacia allí tomados de la mano, cuando vieron que ya una de las parejas estaba en el lugar. Pero él estaba sentado en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa preparada para todos ellos, y la chica se encontraba apoyada en el barandal admirando la vista. Los dos volvieron a verles cuando escucharon que alguien se acercaba.

—Mierda —exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Zacharías Smith, hufflepuff insufrible, de los que critica solo criticar. Se cree héroe de guerra por ser ex miembro del Ejército de Dumbledore, pero la noche de la batalla final huyó junto a los niños de primer año —le resumió Hermione con rapidez—. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

—Vagamente —respondió arrugando su nariz con desdén—. Ella es Astoria Greengrass, hermana menor de Daphne Greengrass, es una slytherin que iba dos años atrás que nosotros, siempre buscó un matrimonio ventajoso —Draco entonces bajó la voz—. Tengo que prevenirte que, haga lo que ella haga, no desconfíes de mí.

—¿Cómo así?

—Ella siempre me ha tirado descaradamente los calzones —le dijo en un susurro—. Y cuando digo descarado, es en sentido literal.

—¡Draco! ¡Qué gusto verte aquí! —el saludo, cuasi grito les hizo pegar un pequeño salto—. Nunca pensé que coincidiríamos en este _estúpido_ proyecto.

A pesar de que ellos seguían tomados de la mano, la chica casi se le colgó a Draco del cuello y le estampó dos sendos besos en las mejillas. El segundo demasiado cerca de la comisura de su boca, para gusto de Hermione. Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que soltarse de él y entonces vio a Hermione de pies a cabeza. Draco entonces abrazó a Hermione, pasando su brazo por encima de sus hombros, dando a entender que a pesar de ser parte de un reality show, sí tenían una relación.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó Astoria con desdén.

—Mujer, si que te faltan sesos —le respondió Zacharías. Draco y Hermione volvieron a verse sorprendidos por el tono áspero con que se lo dijo—. Estás hablando con Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra. Hola, Hermione, qué alegría verte.

Zacharías también la besó en ambas mejillas y demasiado zalamero para el gusto de Draco, que lo vio con sus ojos entrecerrados. Zacharías vio la expresión de Draco y hasta entonces pareció notar que estaban abrazados.

—Creo que ustedes han tenido más suerte que nosotros…

La queja de Zacharías murió en su boca con la llegada de la tercera pareja: Cormac McLaggen y Gabrielle Delacour, que iban haciéndose mimos y carantoñas, a cuál más empalagoso uno con el otro y mostrándose súper enamorados. No habían terminado de llegar a la terraza, y ya Draco y Hermione se sentían empachados de tanta azúcar.

La producción hizo la presentación oficial de las tres parejas:  
\- Zacharias Smtih/Astorias Greegrass (Zachtoria)  
\- Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger (Dramione)  
\- Cormac Mclaggen/Gabrielle Delacour (Corielle)

Después, la producción separó a los hombres de las mujeres, para que pudieran hablar con más libertad de sus respectivas parejas. Eso a Hermione le pareció de mucha falta de tacto. Ella no iba a hablar intimidades de Draco y esperaba que él tampoco lo hiciera. Los trapos sucios se lavan en casa, muchas gracias.

Pero al parecer las otras chicas no tenían los mismos reparos.

—¿Han consumado su matrimonio? —le preguntó Gabrielle a Astoria.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! —exclamó la chica medio escandalizada—. Zacharias es insufrible. Estoy contando los días, como si estuviera en una prisión. No veo la hora de liberarme de este matrimonio.

—Nosotros sí lo hicimos —admitió Gabrielle con un tono soñador—, y ¡durante nuestra Luna de Miel! Solo tuve que pasar con él un par de días para darme cuenta que todo en Cormac es perfecto para mí.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Granger? Draco y tú, ¿se aman o se odian? —.le preguntó Astoria con mal disimulado interés

—No nos odiamos, pero tampoco quiere decir que hemos llegado al amor —le respondió Hermione con diplomacia.

—Entonces no han consumado el matrimonio —aseguró Gabrielle.

—No pretendo tener tu misma franqueza, Gabrielle, pero hay detalles que prefiero queden entre Draco y yo —le dijo Hermione. La francesa solo se encogió de hombros si siguió contándoles lo perfecta que era su relación y la gran química que había entre ellos.

En el lado de los hombres, Zacharías seguía quejándose de lo mal que le había ido en el experimento, de cómo no podían soportarse mutuamente, y que al terminar el experimento tendría que buscar algún tipo de desahogo porque eso de pasar seis semanas solo con su mano derecha por compañía había sido muy frustrante.

—Se los aseguro, colegas, esa mujer es una frígida. Apenas y pude darle un beso después de la ceremonia. Luego no me permitió tocarla, ni siquiera para las fotografías de la boda, que son todo un fiasco. No entiendo ni por qué aceptó casarse en primer lugar. Bien pudo decir que no en cuánto nos vimos en el altar.

Draco pensó que lo que Astoria buscaba era notoriedad social y las semanas junto a un hombre que detestaba sólo eran el medio para conseguir su objetivo principal: volverse famosa.

—Pues mi experiencia es muy diferente —afirmó Cormac—. La fama que tienen las francesitas es real. Hemos follado como conejos desde la mismísima luna de miel.

—¿Por qué no me tocó a mi la francesa? —se quejó Zacharías.

—Oye, no te pases, que es mi esposa —se mosqueó Cormac—. Yo sé que prácticamente me saltó encima y la hemos pasado genial, pero no te metas con ella.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Malfoy? —le preguntó Zacharías.

—¿Qué hay de qué? —respondió Draco con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Granger sigue siendo la misma empollona de cuando estábamos en el colegio? —le preguntó Cormac con suficiencia—. Ella siempre se la picó de muy digna y eso que intenté que se relajara un poco conmigo durante nuestro sexto año. Tú me entiendes, ¿cierto? —le dijo golpeando su hombro contra el de Draco, en modo cómplice.

Draco le vio con desdén. No se consideraba un santurrón, pero sí se consideraba un caballero y por tanto, no pensaba soltar ningún detalle de su relación con Hermione.

—Ella se ha comportado como la dama que es.

—Eso quiere decir que no has tenido nada con ella. Qué aburrido —aseguró Zacharías.

—Eso quiere decir que lo sucedido entre ella y yo, se quedará entre ella y yo. No tengo necesidad de alardear frente a ustedes.

—Insisto: qué aburridos. Quizás Corazón de Bruja sí le atinó con ustedes...

Draco iba a decirle sus cuatro verdades cuando la gente de producción los llamó para almorzar.

Cuando las tres parejas se juntaron para el aperitivo, Draco de inmediato buscó a Hermione y posó su mano en su espalda. No parecían dos sanguijuelas succionándose el uno al otro como si parecían Cormac y Gabrielle, pero sí indicaban que estaban juntos. Astoria y Zacharías estaban a metros de distancia el uno del otro. Aunque Astoria mostraba interés en socializar más y más con Draco.

Los días que pasaron juntas las tres parejas fueron bastante similares, alternaron las comidas con reuniones con los expertos en relaciones, tanto por separado como en parejas, para hablar de lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo que habían aprendido de la experiencia. Todo iba bien hasta la última noche en que fueron a una discoteca y al calor de las copas, Astoria intentó besar a Draco. Hermione venía saliendo baño y Zacharías estaba bailando muy acaramelado con una admiradora, cuando la chica le saltó encima a Draco y se colgó de su cuello para besarlo. Él pegó un salto hacia atrás, poniendo distancia tan rápido como pudo, lo que hizo que Astoria diera un pequeño traspiés, pero sin llegar a caerse.

Por un momento, Hermione se quedó paralizada, pero luego dio media vuelta y salió de la discoteca para regresar al hotel. Draco alcanzó a ver la cara dolida de Hermione, así que la chica no había dado ni tres pasos afuera, cuando ya él estaba junto a ella.

—¡Te apareciste en un lugar muggle! —siseó ella.

—No... Corrí detrás tuyo... que es diferente —replicó Draco entre jadeos—. Y te pedí que no pensaras lo peor de mí.

—No pienso lo peor de ti.

—Claro, por eso te fuiste dejándome a merced de esa loca.

—No te pongas de víctima que no te luce, y yo no soy mujer de ponerse a pelear con otra por un hombre. No me gusta hacer escenas, tampoco me gusta que me las hagan.

Draco le sonrió.

—Mi madre y tú se llevarán a las mil maravillas —le aseguró mientras le ofrecía su brazo para caminar hacia el hotel.

 ** _Boletín VIP  
_** _Astoria Greengrass intenta besar a Draco frente a Hermione. Draco pega plantón para irse en busca de su esposa y caminan juntos hacia el hotel.  
_ _[inserta imágenes de los esposos en actitud romántica]_

A pesar de la insistencia de la producción, que quería que las parejas comieran juntas para provocar más conflictos entre Hermione y Astoria, al día siguiente los esposos Malfoy desayunaron en la habitación. Uno de los productores insistió queriendo usar el contrato firmado por ambos como manera de presión pero Hermione, que lo había leído y casi memorizado en su totalidad, la letra pequeña incluida, evitó que pudieran forzarlos a hacerlo. La mirada de orgullo de Draco fue muy elocuente. Se retiraron temprano a su apartamento.

* * *

Resumen semana 4:  
Pareja Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger (Dramione)

82,521 cartas recibidas:  
45,232 a favor de Hermione  
37,289 creen que Draco actuó correctamente frenando las intenciones de Astoria  
12,112 piensan que Hermione debería pedir el divorcio de inmediato  
41,728 piden que Astoria no se acerque de nuevo a la pareja

36,425 vociferadores (28,336 para Astoria/7,754 para Draco/335 para Hermione por no pedir el divorcio a Draco).

350,000 circulación semanal de la revista  
114,843 suscripciones VIP Reality Dramione  
La cifra incrementa a diario.

* * *

Después de haber convivido con las otras parejas, Hermione comprendió mejor por qué ellos recibían tantas cartas y tenían tan buena respuesta de los lectores de Corazón de Bruja.

—Y tú ponías en duda nuestras estadísticas —le murmuró Draco—. Te dije que lo mejor era que nosotros pusiéramos los estándares y dejar que las demás parejas se compararan con nosotros.

—Tienes razón —admitió Hermione, apretándose contra él en el sofá—. Además, somos la pareja más cuerda de la primera temporada.

Ese domingo, repitieron la excursión al cine.

 **~~~~..~~~~**

 _Semana 5  
_ _Visitas inesperadas_

Desde que regresaron, Draco y Hermione siguieron con la rutina, tenían una convivencia cordial y poco a poco se acercaban un poco más. Había besos y expresiones de cariño, y los lectores de Corazón de Bruja comenzaban a especular si ellos continuarían con el matrimonio o no. De las tres parejas participantes, sabían que Zachtoria de seguro se separaría y que Corielle continuaría adelante con el matrimonio. Y quedaban ellos, los más populares de la edición y al mismo tiempo, los más enigmáticos.

La semana transcurría sin mayores problemas, hasta el miércoles que Hermione llegó a su trabajo se encontró con una carta inesperada. Era de Harry, quien le avisaba que sus padres estaban en Londres por un Congreso de odontología y querían reunirse con ella. La habían buscado en su apartamento sin poderla localizar. Afligidos, habían buscado a Harry, solo para descubrir el "experimento social" del que estaba siendo parte su hija.

Decir que estaban horrorizados era quedarse cortos. Eso a pesar de que Harry había tratado de calmarlos un poco al respecto. Pero los señores Granger no eran muy amigos de los reality shows muggles y tampoco creían que los mágicos fueran a ser diferentes.

En cuanto Hermione leyó la carta de Harry, le envió una lechuza a Draco y se reunió con él a la hora del almuerzo. A Draco le pareció que Hermione estaba reaccionando en exceso. Ni siquiera con la cena en casa de sus padres se había puesto tan descolocada, y en esa ocasión había tenido el agravante de regresar a una casa donde había sido torturada.

—¿Por qué no les contaste que estabas en este programa? —le preguntó Draco al fin un poco picado—. ¿O es que no quieres que yo los conozca?

—Primero, no les conté nada porque quería, precisamente, evitar esta situación, por lo menos hasta después de pasadas las seis semanas. Amo a mis padres, pero mi mamá… —Hermione dejó salir un suspiro—, ella nació sin el filtro necesario entre mente y boca.

—Ay Merlín, es de las que dice lo que piensa.

—¡Exacto! Y muchas veces las dice en el momento menos indicado.

Al final, decidieron que lo mejor era tomar el toro por los cuernos e invitarlos a cenar lo antes posible, quedando para el día siguiente

Draco podía ver lo incómoda que estaba Hermione con esa cena, que volvía a ver cada dos por tres y con mucha aprensión a la gente de Corazón de Bruja que les acompañaba constantemente. Él estaba terminando de prepararse en la habitación, cuando Hermione entró procedente de la cocina. Ya tenía toda la comida lista y en el horno. Ella se fue directo donde Draco y se abrazó a él buscando tranquilizarse.

—Le explicaste a tu mamá que tenemos a Corazón de Bruja grabando y publicando todo lo que decimos, ¿cierto?

—Sí —respondió ella con el rostro hundido en su pecho.

—Bien, solo nos queda confiar en que no suceda nada grave esta noche —le dijo Draco. Depositó un beso en su frente y salió de la habitación para darle espacio a que se cambiara.

Los señores Granger llegaron puntuales y ellos los recibieron juntos en la puerta. Los señores estaban impresionados por el porte elegante de Draco, quien trató de comportarse lo mejor posible. Mientras Hermione revisaba y sacaba la comida del horno, Draco platicaba con sus suegros. Como no comprendía bien en qué consistía esa profesión muggle que tenían, él optó por temas de conversación de cultura general, mientras abría una botella de vino y servía las cuatro copas.

Y entonces...

—Bueno, Hermione, ahora dime en qué demonios estabas pensando para aceptar ser parte de esto.

Draco continuó sirviendo las copas como si ella no hubiera dicho nada. Impasibilidad total.

—Mamá, este no es el mejor momento.

—A mí me parece tan bueno como cualquier otro, porque la verdad, esto de los reality shows no son más que…

—Jean, acordamos que no íbamos a opinar más de lo necesario —la interrumpió el papá de Hermione. La mujer solo puso los ojos en blanco exasperada porque no la dejaban hablar con libertad y su marido decidió cambiar la conversación lo más pronto posible—: Yo lo que quiero saber es si ustedes ya se conocían antes de la boda.

A Hermione se le zafó de las manos la charola de vidrio donde iba a servir la carne. Cayó sobre la mesada y se partió en dos. Draco se acercó solícito, varita en mano para ayudarla y con un _reparo_ la dejó como nueva. Le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza. _Tranquila,_ le susurró y se volvió hacia sus suegros.

—Sí nos conocíamos —le respondió Draco a George—, fuimos compañeros en Hogwarts. Estudiábamos en el mismo año.

—¿Y de qué casa eres?

—Slytherin.

George vio a su hija con los ojos entrecerrados, comprendiendo mejor el accidente de la charola y su sobresalto. Sin embargo, Draco le había causado muy buena impresión y por la manera en que se trataban (acababa de presenciar una muestra de cariño entre ellos, con el beso que Draco acababa de darle), no parecía que su hija la estuviera pasando mal.

—Ahhh bueno, entonces ustedes deben haber peleado mucho en el colegio —exclamó jovial, tomándoselo a broma—. Deben tener algunas buenas anécdotas que contar.

Draco y Hermione se rieron.

—" _Algunas"_ es quedarse corto —admitió Draco.

—Dios bendito, Hermione, y si se llevaban tan mal, ¿por qué aceptaste este matrimonio? ¿Cuánto tiempo durará este desatino?

—Eso fue cuando estábamos en el colegio. Además, esto NO es un desatino, mamá. ¿Y cuánto durará: seis semanas. Estamos en la semana cinco —le explicó Hermione.

—Qué bueno que ya está por terminar. Es que hija, para algunas cosas, sobre todo académicas eres muy inteligente; pero en otras, mi cielo, de verdad que te falta mucho seso.

Hermione se ruborizó avergonzada, en realidad era como si su madre la hubiera abofeteado frente a toda Inglaterra.

Draco comenzó a molestarse por el tono de la señora Granger. Él podía comprender por qué se habían puesto así. Sus protestas no eran muy diferentes a lo que él mismo había tenido que escuchar de Lucius y Narcisa antes de la boda, pero todo había sido a puerta cerrada, no con un periodista y un fotógrafo documentando absolutamente todo para que se supiera en todo el país. ¿Es que se había olvidado del reportero y el fotógrafo que estaban allí con ellos?

—Aún me cuesta creer que cometiste esta locura —dijo la Señora Granger por enésima vez cuando se sentaron a la mesa. Hermione traía levitando las viandas con la cena.

—Ya déjalo, mamá, por favor.

—Sí, Jean. Hace mucho que no vemos a Hermione —protestó el Señor Granger—, quiero que pasemos un rato agradable con ella y con su esposo.

George Granger le sonrió a Draco de manera conciliadora. El hombre podía sentir que Draco a pesar de permanecer callado, se estaba cabreando con la actitud y los comentarios hirientes de su esposa. La cena transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad.

—Es que no lo comprendo —continuó Jean con su cantaleta cuando ya estaban en el postre. Padre e hija suspiraron con cansancio—. ¿Harry no trató de hacerte entrar en razón?

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¿No leyó el resumen especial de la boda? —preguntó Draco con inocencia. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. Inocente mi abuela—. Allí está todo detallado de cómo Potter trató de impedir la ceremonia. Pero Hermione se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí, mamá.

—Pues es una lástima que no le hayas escuchado.

—Ustedes criaron una hija de carácter fuerte —intervino Draco sin poderse contener—, y ahora que es adulta, ¿quiere que ella ceda a las presiones de sus amigos?

—¡Nunca dije eso!

—Pues a mí me lo pareció. Hermione y yo tomamos una decisión, aún en el altar tuvimos la alternativa de retractarnos, pero ya que decidimos hacerlo...

—Ya párale, Draco —le advirtió Hermione. Ella se sentía como el jamón del sándwich, entre su madre y su marido.

—...estamos lo suficientemente crecidos como para seguir adelante con el experimento sin necesidad de dramas innecesarios. Llevamos casi cinco de seis semanas, y hasta el momento, las únicas presiones han sido de nuestros padres.

—¡Draco! ¡Ya BASTA! —estalló Hermione, desquitándose con Draco la presión a la que le estaba sometiendo su madre.

Un pesado silencio se hizo en la mesa. Por primera vez, la mujer puso cara de comprender que se le había pasado la mano. Draco estaba mortalmente serio. Sus ojos que hasta ese momento se habían visto de un gris claro, se volvieron de un gris acerado y plomizo. Retiró la servilleta de su pierna y la puso sobre la mesa.

—Quisiera poder decir que ha sido un gusto conocerles —les dijo a sus suegros cuando se puso de pie. Ambos hicieron una pequeña mueca incómodos. Luego se dirigió a Hermione—. Estaré en la habitación. Buenas noches.

Hermione le vio caminar a la habitación y encerrarse como siempre hacía cuando tenían una discusión. Ella enterró su rostro en sus manos, con actitud derrotada.

—Hija…

—Ya, no digas nada más, mamá, por favor —le pidió Hermione con actitud cansada, todavía con las manos sobre su rostro.

—No lo empeores más, Jean —le pidió George Granger con gravedad.

—Te expliqué cómo eran las cosas, te pedí de favor que no provocaras una escena —Hermione entonces levantó el rostro y con toda la mordacidad que fue capaz añadió—. Ya podrás leer en la edición del viernes, la conversación que tenga con Draco y si logramos o no reconciliarnos.

—Hermione, no me parece justo que me respondas así.

—¿No te parece justo? A ti...no te parece justo —habló Hermione con lentitud, como cerciorándose de haber escuchado bien—. Pero tu bien que puedes venir a nuestra casa, sentarte a nuestra mesa y tratarme como a una estúpida que no sabe tomar decisiones por sí misma, una estúpida que necesita que sus amigos la hagan entrar en razón.

—¡Yo no dije eso!

Hermione rió con amargura.

—También podrás releer tus palabras en detalle en el resumen de mañana y verás si lo dijiste o no.

Hermione tomó su varita y con un ágil movimiento, comenzó a recoger la mesa. Llevándose los platos sucios a la cocina. El ambiente estaba roto por completo, así que sus padres se retiraron poco después. Esa noche fue Hermione la que durmió en el cuarto de huéspedes y quien al día siguiente se encontró una nota en la habitación, en la que Draco le decía que estaría en un pequeño viaje de negocios hasta el domingo por la mañana.

Cuando Draco regresó, Hermione estaba esperándolo para disculparse con él. Sus padres regresaban al día siguiente para Australia y que le dejaban sus saludos. Draco le respondió cordial, pero Hermione sintió como si le estuviera poniendo una barrera invisible y ella no podía comprender muy bien a razón por qué Draco estaba siendo tan severo y poniendo distancia.

La pareja entró en la sala para ver las estadísticas de la quinta semana. Sería la última vez, puesto que ya solo les quedaban cinco días de convivencia. El sábado siguiente tendrían que dejar el apartamento y por la noche, Corazón de Bruja haría una transmisión especial en la Radio Red Mágica Inalámbrica (RMI), donde su locutora principal Glenda Chittock entrevistaría a las parejas para descubrir quienes continuaban con el matrimonio y quienes habían firmado los papeles del divorcio.

La pareja como siempre tomó asiento en el sofá.

* * *

Resumen semana 5:  
Pareja Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger (Dramione)

88,431 cartas recibidas:  
63,589 creen que el matrimonio continuará  
19,521 creen que no continuará  
5,321 aconsejan que se den un tiempo solos antes de continuar las relación

Como el experimento está por concluir, ya no se admiten vociferadores

350,000 circulación semanal de la revista  
115,723 cifra final de suscripciones VIP Reality Dramione

* * *

La pareja se quedó en silencio observando las estadísticas. Hermione se acomodó en el sillón. No pensaba disculparse de nuevo por la actitud de su mamá, con una vez era suficiente, pero sí necesitaban hablar de ellos y su relación. Debían decidir si seguir adelante o no. Draco había estado muy enigmático y desde la primer semana habían acordado que cualquier decisión la tomarían juntos.

—¿Crees que lo nuestro pueda funcionar? —le preguntó Draco rompiendo el silencio.

—No lo sé. Creía que sí.

—Yo también creía que sí. Ahora ya no estoy tan seguro. Y que conste que no es solo por tu madre.

—Esta es una experiencia inusual, Draco. No somos una pareja que ha iniciando su relación de una manera convencional, y aún así nos hemos mantenido medianamente cuerdos.

Draco sonrió pensativo. Su gris mirada perdida en las llamas de la chimenea, luego se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Será eso suficiente para que nuestro matrimonio pueda durar, Hermione?

—No lo sé. Eso dependerá de que tanto queremos arriesgarnos el uno con el otro.

Él ya no dijo nada más. Se puso de pie, la besó en la frente y salió de la habitación.

 **~~~~..~~~~**

 _Semana 6  
_ _Termina el experimento_

La última semana se les pasó volando y más pronto que tarde, estuvieron arreglando sus respectivos equipajes para dejar el apartamento. Parecía mentira, pero en verdad, Hermione estaba triste de que terminara. No quería volver a la soledad de sus departamento. Draco no se miraba de mejores ánimos. Se movían como autómatas por las habitaciones, recogiendo libros u otros papeles que hubieran podido dejar.

Hermione sacó el álbum de bodas de uno de los cajones y lo hojeó distraídamente. Draco se quedó de pie tras ella.

—A pesar de que los dos tenemos cara de susto, las fotos de la boda no quedaron tan mal —dijo él con ironía.

Hermione ahogó la risa.

—Yo sí estaba muy nerviosa —admitió ella—, pero esta resultó ser una experiencia muy enriquecedora.

—Igual para mí —convino Draco—. ¿Te importa si me llevo algunas de las fotos?

—No, no hay problema —le respondió Hermione.

Draco tomó el álbum y Hermione observó cómo él tomaba tres fotografías con mucho cuidado para no dañarlo: Una de ellos en el altar intercambiando los anillos, la segunda era de ellos posando al pie de unas escaleras y la tercera de cuando partían el pastel.

La noche antes de partir a sus respectivos apartamentos, Draco invitó a Hermione a cenar al exclusivo restaurante de comida china Park Chinois. Era la primera vez que ella comía allí y estaba encantada tanto con la excelente comida como con el ambiente del lugar. Todo había transcurrido tan bien, que a pesar de lo frágil que se sentía todo el ambiente, Hermione aceptó quedarse un rato más para bailar en la disco que también funcionaba allí.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se levantó temprano y terminó de recoger todas sus cosas de higiene personal, que era lo último que le quedaba por empacar. Desayunaron juntos, todo muy cordial. Justo después de desayunar, ella llevó todas sus cosas cerca de la chimenea.

Draco aún se encontraba en bata.

—Draco…

—¿Vas a irte tan temprano?

Hermione sentía su pecho oprimido por la angustia. Todo había ido muy bien hasta la última semana y la verdad no sabía qué esperar de Draco. ¿Firmaría el divorcio o no? ¿Y si ella firmaba y él no? O a la inversa. Dioses, qué complicado y lo peor era que habían perdido por completo la comunicación esas últimas noches.

—Quisiera tener el temple de extender mi estadía de hoy, pero no puedo —le dijo Hermione y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Hey, tranquila —la animó Draco, abrazándola—. Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que te considero como una amiga muy especial.

 _Una amiga. Perfecto_ , pensó Hermione.

Ella le correspondió el abrazo y luego se apartó de él con decisión.

—Yo también te considero mi amigo. Como te dije ayer, aprendí mucho de esta experiencia contigo, pero soy pésima para las despedidas y siempre lo hago rápido, como arrancándome una curita pegada en la piel.

—De acuerdo, entonces —Draco la besó en ambas mejillas con genuino cariño. A Hermione se le apretó más el corazón—, te veo a la noche en la transmisión especial.

Ella entró a la chimenea con paso decidido y se fue. Draco todavía se quedó un poco más, revisando gaveteros y muebles para que no olvidarse nada. Tenía un plan en mente, uno que no había querido compartir con Hermione por temor a echarlo todo a perder. Todo dependía de los resultados de esta noche y esperaba que todo saliera como él esperaba.

En la noche, Hermione llegó puntual a la radio. Como las otras dos parejas eran muy previsibles (Zachtoria firmó el divorcio y Corielle seguiría con el matrimonio, vaya sorpresa), la producción los dejó a ellos por último. Toda Inglaterra estaba pendiente de saber si firmarían o no los papeles del divorcio. Ni Corazón de Bruja ni la Radio habían podido prever la popularidad de la pareja, pues miles de personas se habían concentrado en la calle frente a la radio y habían tenido que instalar un megáfono gigante para hacerles la transmisión en vivo.

Cuando llegó el momento Dramione, Draco entró primero a la cabina, siempre con su paso elegante, Glenda se miraba encantada con él, y sin embargo, por más que ella intentaba sacarle más información, él se mantenía escueto en sus respuestas. Draco alabó la mente brillante de Hermione, su manera metódica de trabajar, lo fácil que era divertirse con ella y les relató su primera experiencia en un cine muggle.

—¿Qué te llevas de toda la experiencia?

—Que no debemos cerrar las puertas a nuevas oportunidades ni desafíos, que debemos vivir la vida bajo nuestros propios términos y no bajo las expectativas de terceras personas. Hermione es una mujer muy genuina. Con ella no hay segundas intenciones y siempre se comportó como una gran dama.

—¿Pero…?

—Nos afectó la falta de comunicación de esta última semana.

—Pero las distancias las pusiste tú, después de lo ocurrido con su madre.

—Fue un mecanismo de defensa —dijo nada más.

Luego fue el turno de Hermione. Glenda era una entrevistadora muy amable y pronto la hizo sentir cómoda para hablar de la toda experiencia. Hermione hizo reír a la audiencia relatando la sorpresa que se había llevado al descubrir que Draco había sido seleccionado para ser su esposo, pero luego detalló los atributos de él que más la habían impresionado, los pequeños detalles que siempre tenía con ella, su mente analítica, _es un estratega nato y tiene un peculiar sentido del humor que me gusta mucho,_ les había asegurado.

—¿Qué te llevas de toda la experiencia?

—Lo principal es quitarnos los prejuicios. Todavía juzgamos demasiado rápido y a veces somos muy severos con otros magos y brujas por sus acciones durante la guerra, y no queremos ver que han cambiado. El hombre que Draco es hoy, no es ni la sombra del jovencito que era cuando estábamos en el colegio. Sin esta experiencia, de seguro yo jamás habría intentado siquiera tener una conversación seria con él. Yo estaba completamente equivocada.

—¿Cuándo comenzaste a ver esos cambios?

—Desde el mismo día de la boda.

—Y cuéntanos, porque toda Inglaterra quiere saber: ¿Vas a llevarte a Dipsy en la repartición de bienes?

—Eso lo sabrán cuando abramos las carpetas —le respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás lista para ver a Draco?

—Por supuesto —respondió tratando de mantener la calma.

Draco entró y se saludaron con besos en ambas mejillas.

—¿Cómo te sientes de ver a Draco?

—Bien, bastante tranquila —le respondió Hermione—. Pase lo que pase, sé que siempre seremos muy buenos amigos.

—¿Crees que él ha firmado?

—No lo sé, creo que cualquier cosa puede suceder.

—Draco, ¿Crees que ella ha firmado? —le preguntó Glenda extendiendo la tensión entre la audiencia.

Draco lo único que quería era terminar con todo e irse. Al parecer, Hermione estaba igual que él.

—No lo sé, como dijo Hermione, cualquier cosa puede suceder.

—Bien, intercambien las carpetas por favor y las abren al mismo tiempo.

Draco y Hermione se vieron a los ojos e intercambiaron entonces las carpetas donde estaban los papeles del divorcio.

—Yo los veo demasiado tranquilos, ¿están tan seguros de la decisión del otro?

—No sé cuál pueda ser la decisión de Draco —explicó Hermione—, pero nosotros nunca hemos sido de andar con aspavientos y Draco es mucho más contenido en sus expresiones que yo.

—Bien, abran las carpetas. Uno, dos, tres… ¡ahora!

Toda la sociedad mágica de Inglaterra contuvo la respiración. Draco y Hermione abrieron las carpetas y vieron los documentos. Permanecieron en silencio solo viéndose a los ojos, hasta que la locutora no pudo contenerse más y se puso de pie para verlos mejor.

—¡Han firmado! —exclamó Glenda—. No puede ser, ¡LOS DOS HAN FIRMADO LOS PAPELES DE DIVORCIO!

Tanto Draco como Hermione, creyeron escuchar un gemido desconsolado a todo su alrededor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	2. Epílogo

_Epílogo  
_ _Diez meses después_

Harry entró en el pequeño jardín que daba paso a la Iglesia de San Ethelburga, en Londres y se sorprendió de encontrarse allí a sus amigos más cercanos y a los padres de Hermione… junto con los amigos más cercanos y los padres de Draco Malfoy. Hermione solo le había invitado a un brunch ese domingo. Le había parecido extraño, pero también tenía que admitir que Hermione había quedado con actitudes un poco extrañas desde el experimento social de Casados a primera vista

Era mil veces más reservada que antes, se reunía poco con los amigos e incluso a él se le había hecho difícil contactarla ciertos fines de semana. Tampoco podía culparla. La sociedad mágica había estado conmocionada después de que ellos anunciaran la firma del divorcio. Todos en el Ministerio querían hacerle saber su opinión, y durante la siguiente semana, muchas personas habían llegado al Atrio solo por verla. El alboroto había sido de tal magnitud, que el Ministro Shacklebolt le había permitido entrar y salir del Ministerio a través de la chimenea de su despacho privado y le había asignado custodia de los Aurores. Poco a poco, las cosas se fueron calmando pero Hermione nunca había salido de su ostracismo.

Harry frunció el ceño extrañado y se volvió hacia la coordinadora de eventos que le guiaba hacia allí.

—Lo siento, Señor Potter, pero no puedo decirle nada más. Hermione llegará pronto.

—Hola, Harry —lo saludó Jean Granger.

—Señora Granger, buenos días.

—¿Tú sabes qué está pasando?

—Ehhhhh, nop. Hermione solo me dijo que me invitaba a un brunch, que era importante que llegara puntual y que, por favor, me vistiera dos que tres, nada de playeras descoloridas.

—Lo mismo que nos dijo a nosotros.

Con cautela, Narcisa Malfoy también se había acercado a Harry a preguntarle lo mismo. Ella ya le había preguntado a Blaise, que tampoco tenía la más mínima idea.

—Tampoco sé nada —Harry le respondió también a ella—, aunque creo que comienzo a hacerme una idea.

— ¡No es posible! —exclamó Narcisa, intuyendo exactamente lo mismo—. ¿Usted cree que sean capaces de hacernos esto?

—Sí, señora Malfoy, los creo muy capaces de hacerlo —le respondió divertido.

—Por Merlín, Morgana y toda la corte celestial mágica… —exclamó Narcisa llevándose la mano al pecho, aunque se miraba más resignada que enojada.

Entonces, la coordinadora les llamó a todos y les había llevó al interior de la capilla. Efectivamente, allí estaba instalado un elegante altar hecho con telas de chifon, flores y velas flotando en la parte superior y los ubicó en sus respectivos asientos. Narcisa caminó junto a Harry murmurando:

—No es posible… no es posible...

Había música clásica de fondo y cuando el reducido grupo estuvo sentado, la puerta trasera se abrió y los asistentes pudieron ver entrar a la pareja. Sus trajes tal vez no eran tan formales como la primera vez, pero la pareja irradiaba felicidad. Hermione se miraba radiante del brazo de Draco. Las exclamaciones de sorpresa y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

La Cantata 147 de Bach comenzó a sonar, y la pareja avanzó por el pasillo hacia el altar. Mientras caminaba, Hermione recordó lo triste que se había sentido esa noche cuando regresó sola a su apartamento. Pasado todo el pandemonium en la radio, ella se había ido lo más rápido posible. Dudó entre acostarse temprano o sacar una botella de vino y ahogar la tristeza con ella. Lo que no quería era seguir pensando en Draco y en lo que podría haber sido.

Se decidió por acostarse temprano y se había ido al cuarto de baño, para sacar de su neceser lo último que le faltaba de sus cosas personales. Y allí, al fondo, lo descubrió: Era un primorosa cajita de música, que sacó con mucho cuidado para colocarla sobre su tocador. Cuando la abrió, encontró la nota:

 _Para que decidamos sobre nuestro matrimonio, sin testigos y bajo nuestros propios términos. La caja musical es un traslador. Se activará a la medianoche.  
_ _Draco_

Hermione había visto el reloj: las once y treinta. Había corrido a cambiarse de ropa y a arreglarse para no causarle a Draco mala impresión. La cajita comenzó a vibrar puntual a las doce. La tomó y sintió el característico tirón a la altura del ombligo. Llegó a un elegante y amplio loft. Se sorprendió cuando alcanzó a ver por la ventana la Torre Eiffel. Estaban en el apartamento que Draco tenía en París.

—¿Draco…?

El ruido del descorche de una botella de champaña le hizo pegar un salto y girarse con rapidez. Vio a Draco en la terraza, sirviendo las copas. También se había cambiado de ropa y se miraba muy complacido de verla allí con él. En realidad, era un voto de confianza el que ella le estaba dando, al tomar un traslador sin saber adónde la llevaría, iba a ciegas pero con la certeza de que él jamás la lastimaría.

—¿Brindamos por nuestro divorcio? —había preguntado ella cuando llegó junto a él, lo había dicho con ironía pero con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

—Si quieres. O si lo prefieres, brindemos por el inicio de una relación de verdad —le había respondido Draco.

—Sí —había aceptado ella—. brindemos por lo segundo

Chocaron sus copas y bebieron. Draco entonces le quitó la copa de la mano, puso las dos en la mesa y sin reprimirse más la besó. No eran los tiernos y tímidos besos que se había dado frente a un reportero. Había sido un beso posesivo y hambriento, que dejaba salir todo el deseo que los dos habían reprimido durante esas semanas. Esa misma noche, hicieron el amor por primera vez y sellaron un pacto de amor que esperaban, duraría toda la vida.

Habían salido de la ciudad casi todas las semanas y Hermione se las había arreglado para despistar incluso a Harry, que a veces parecía un sabueso olfateando sus talones. Se habían encontrado principalmente en París, pero como Draco era más romántico de lo que le gustaba admitir, también habían rentado en un par de ocasiones The Seaglass, reviviendo su luna de miel.

Habían logrado mantener su relación en secreto pero a los seis meses habían decidido que era tiempo de volver a hacerla pública. Inventar excusas se les estaba volviendo algo complicado, pues los amigos de ambos comenzaban a preocuparse por ellos.

Así que habían organizado esta boda, justo en la misma fecha en que el año anterior se habían embarcado en la aventura de Corazón de Bruja. No era muy práctico tener varias fechas de aniversario, le había asegurado Draco a Hermione cuando miraban el calendario para decidir la fecha más adecuada. Hermione había estado de acuerdo.

—Estimados familiares y amigos, estamos aquí reunidos para renovar los votos matrimoniales de Draco y Hermione —comenzó el oficiante de la ceremonia, dando la bienvenida.

Ellos habían decidido que no querían una ceremonia larga, por lo que después de un breve discurso y un par de lecturas, llegaron al intercambio de sus votos matrimoniales y esta vez, no fue una simple repetición de las palabras tradicionales, como había sucedido el año anterior. Estaban de pie uno frente al otro, tomados de la mano, los ojos de Draco se miraban de un gris brillante cuando dijo sus votos:

"Prometo alentar tu sed de conocimiento,  
Porque eso es lo que te hace única y maravillosa.  
Prometo alimentar tus sueños,  
Porque a través de ellos tu alma brilla.  
Prometo enfrentar juntos nuestros desafíos,  
Porque no hay nada que no podamos enfrentar si nos mantenemos unidos.  
Prometo ser tu compañero en todas las cosas,  
Prometo amor y confianza totales,  
Este es mi voto sagrado para ti, mi igual en todas las cosas".

Hermione sentía la garganta cerrada por la emoción, se aclaró la garganta para poder decir sus votos.

"Draco, el mejor tipo de amor es aquel que despierta el alma  
Aquel que nos hace aspirar a más,  
Aquel que nos enciende el corazón  
Y nos trae paz a la mente.  
Eso es lo que tú me has dado y  
Lo que espero darte siempre.  
Prometo caminar junto a ti,  
Amarte y honrarte  
Por siempre".

Intercambiaron los anillos y sin esperar las indicaciones del oficiante, Draco besó a su radiante esposa.

Hoy celebrarían en la intimidad con la familia y los amigos. Mañana se lo contarían al mundo. Juntos.


End file.
